Today, security plays an important role in many electronic devices and computing environments. For example, conventional mobile electronic devices may be used for payment transactions, or other transactions, which involve the exchange of sensitive transaction data with terminal devices. Such mobile electronic devices may for instance be equipped with a near field communication (NFC) interface based on radio frequency (RF) technology, in order to exchange said transaction data with a terminal device at a point-of-sale (POS). Traditionally, sensitive transaction data have been incorporated into dedicated security tokens such as smart cards, in which the data are inherently confined to a relatively trusted environment. With the advent of integrated solutions, in particular the integration of so-called secure elements (SEs) in consumer devices, transaction data have increasingly been incorporated into such secure elements. Alternatively, so-called emulated cards embedded in consumer devices have often been used for accommodating transaction data. As mentioned above, the card or the consumer device, as the case may be, exchanges the transaction data with a terminal device at a POS.